My Body Crumbles
by The Joker Of Wonderland
Summary: Little Xel/Zel song-fic slashy thing I did to celebrate the arrival of new 'puter. It's not too bad, really.


Title: My Body Crumbles 

Fandom: Slayers 

Author: The Joker Of Wonderland/Jester 

Genre: Song fic/ romance slash 

Notes/Disclaimers: I don' t own Zelgadis or Xellos, I' m far too poor. I' m writing this to celebrate the arrival of my new computer!! Pure sap and slash warning, if it offends you leave now& go on! Anyway, ' My Body Crumbles' is © Dry Cell, from the Queen of The Damned sound track.. .Lestat, droool.. .anyway, comments wanted, all critz and flames will be used to roast a copy of Memnoch the Devil over while I laugh like the crazee I am. 

Rating: PG-13 _____________________________________________________________________________ 

His dark eyes traced the line of the dying sun, watching it sink into the west. It seemed to be swallowed by the fast approaching night, it s absences causing the sky to darken in mourning for it' s warming light. Zelgadis could relate. 

((Finally recover and the mood is right 

Looking up into a neon sky.. )) 

The first few stars began to peep out and wink in the new born darkness, the chimera felt his throat catch. When he' d been young (it seemed so long ago) he had loved the evenings and nights of summer, now they only served to remind him of what he had once been. 

((Child in me takes over,

Guess it' s been to long... )) 

His heart ached, he hated this! He hated what he was! All because of some stupid hunger to be stronger, more powerful he had sacrificed his dreams, his hopes.. . (

(Since the last time that I tried to fly!

Finally I find when I lose control 

Inside my Body crumbles))

Xellos was also out watching the stars, feeling them really. He loved the night, the dark. His senses could taste the shadows, feel the evening on his pale skin, almost (he fancied) hear the music of the spheres high above the world. 

((It' s like therapy my broken soul 

Inside my body crumbles)) 

As he watched the moon rise, he caught the faint spike of another' s emotions at his side. Turning quickly, hoping that whoever it was may present some small amusement, he caught sight of Zelgadis standing several feet away from him, staring out across the lake. 

((All I need' s a moment, chance to get away 

From the stressfulness of everyday... ))

Zelgadis didn' t hear the arrival of Xellos phazing in, nor would he have cared. The chimera s very soul seemed prepared to break in two, shatter into pieces there in the night. Xellos felt his chest tighten as he tasted the pain and hurt in Zelgadis' s mind. Unless he was very much mistaken, and he hoped he was, the chimera meant to end that pain on the blade of an Astral Vine charged sword! The mazoku' s mind whirled, he had always felt a strange affection for the cursed boy. He never understood it nor had he really dwelled on it for too long, but now he needed to make a decision; one that would change how the chimera viewed him for the rest of the mortal' s life... one way or another. 

Xelloss stepped forward as Zelgadis' s hand slowly moved towards the hilt of his sword, making his mind up in that instant. Regardless of what the foolish child thought or did, he had no desire to watch the youth destroy himself... and Xelloss. 

((Know if I don' t question and I never doubt 

Everything is gonna be okay!!)) 

Zelgadis started and stiffened at the feel of warm arms encircling his torso, thinking it was Lina or Amelia come to comfort him or ask him to come back to the camp he placed a hand on each wrist and tried, without looking down, to push the interloper away. 

" I think not, Zelgadis." the voice that spoke those words caused the chimera to freeze up. 

" X-Xelloss?" Shocked, angry and feeling betrayed, he pulled himself free of the mazoku' s grasp and whirled around to face him. 

((Finally I find when I lose control Inside my body crumbles... )) 

Xellos stood staring at the face of the furious youth, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He opened his own eyes, allowing the boy to see the play of the unmasked emotions swirling in his head and held his arms open, waiting...

((It' s like therapy for my broken soul Inside my body crumbles))

Zelgadis stared into the purple eyes of the being opposite him, and watched as Xellos held his arms open, offering. With that, his last shred of resolve broke in to a thousand glittering shards, he stumbled forward into Xelloss open arms, feeling them close slowly around him, hold him, hold him together as the tears rolled unheeded down his stone cheeks...

((I don' t know if I' ll be alright 

I don't know

Is it okay to be myself!)) 

Xelloss clutched the shaking Zelgadis to his chest, feeling the tears soak through his shirt and wet his skin, loving it, loving him with a tenderness that surprised him, but he didn' t question it. He cupped Zelgadis' s chin and lifted his head up, facing him. And kissed him.

((Why do we always have to fight 

(I don't know if I'll be alright)

Now I know it' s ALRIGHT!

Finally I find when I lose control 

Inside my body crumbles 

It' s like therapy for my broken soul 

Inside my body crumbles))

The cool stone lips beneath his trembled at first before they parted to deepening the kiss. When both broke for air, they both saw the moon was already in full view, casting a silver reflection of herself on the lake. With a small smile Zelgadis turned back to his new found mate.

"What now?" Xellos placed a hand on Zelgadis' s cheek, closed his eyes and smiled. 

" That, my dear, dear Zelgadis, Is A Secret." ___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
